


All Wounds

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Wild West (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Moral Ambiguity, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is for your own good, Ange," she said sombrely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** standing still
> 
> she will  
> suffer the needle chill  
> she’s running to stand still
> 
> \-- U2, ‘Running to Stand Still’

_[17 May 1992]_

"Don't! Don't you _fucking_ touch me!"

They dragged her through the doorway kicking and screaming, red hair thrashing every which way. She managed to bite one of the attendants before they could get the needle in her arm.

Mary stood against the wall, expression strangely blank. "This is for your own good, Ange," she said sombrely.

The tranquilliser was creeping through Angela's veins but it did nothing to quiet the rage in her eyes as she looked at Mary. Much worse than the anger was the hurt.

"I had to, Ange. You tried—" Her voice broke and she turned her head a moment, wiped her cheek under the guise of brushing hair from her face. "I can't help you. They can help you."

"I won't forget this, Mary," she spat as they tightened the restraints.

"Maybe not. But I hope you'll forgive me, someday."

"I won't."

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow."

"Don't. I don't want to see you. I hate you."

"I'm sorry, Ange." Mary left quietly without looking back.

Standing under the glaring fluorescent lighting in the hallway, Mary wiped her eyes and tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing.


End file.
